Kitty Cat
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [clouku: cloud x riku] One night, as Riku is trying to teach a new concept to Cloud, Cloud discovers a rather humiliating secret of Riku's.[1shot dedicated to Koji Inari]


**Pre-Author's Note: **So yeah this is dedicated to Koji Inari because she's been feeling really shitty lately so I decided to cheer her up! Think of it as a sweet gesture datcha?

**Disclaimer:** AGH! Oh my GOD!!! It's the apocalypse! Quick! Save all the fish and the tofu!

OoOoOoO

"Snuggle buggy…"

Cloud blinked. _Snuggle buggy? _No doubt his thoughts at that exact moment could be summed up quite easily:

What. The. Fuck.

"Mmmm… Snuggle buggy…"

Okay, now the blonde was seriously getting creeped out. He looked down at his uke's huddled form and said in his most concerned voice, "…Snuggle buggy?"

"Mm-hm," said Riku, the sound coming out just slightly muffled due to Cloud t-shirt (which incidentally Riku's face was pressed against to).

"Riku, are you okay?" asked Cloud once again trying to hide the combination of amusement and annoyance he was feeling.

"Mm-hm…"

Riku's face was peaceful and his breathing was coming in slow deep breaths. He and Cloud were cuddled up together on the couch in their apartment. Cloud was watching TV. Riku was…

"Snuffle bubby…" Cloud assumed that Riku had been TRYING to say "snuggle buggy" again and that his t-shirt had merely muffled the words to the extent that it came out as "snuffle bubby".

Now Cloud didn't know where this snuggle buggy or snuffle bubby shit was coming from him but it sure as hell was annoying the crap out of him.

And when Cloud got annoyed he got bitchy.

"Riku, what the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped, usually Riku wasn't this… affectionate, for lack of a better word (although Cloud certainly had _plenty_ of other words for it).

Riku pouted as he pushed the top of his head into Cloud's side, wiping his face all over Cloud shirt. He made another "mm" sound and remained latched on to his blonde's side for the next few minutes until Cloud couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh Riku…"

"Mmmm-hm?"

"Get off."

"Mm…"

"Like now."

Reluctantly, Riku opened his eyes to pout at Cloud. Well it seemed like he was trying for a glaring effect but in the end it turned out as a pout. Cloud held his gaze firm.

"Aw, Cloud you're no fun," whined Riku, tugging on Cloud's shirt appealingly, "c'mon, I see Kairi and Sora doing this all the time."

"Then go date Sora," snorted Cloud, paying no mind to Riku's frown.

"That was a low blow Cloud," he muttered bitterly. Cloud eyed Riku warily and sighed.

"_Fine_," he said, heaving a dramatic sigh as he put his arm around Riku's lithe waist, "Now, tell me how this works..?"

"It doesn't really work any particular way," said Riku, as if he were talking to a kindergartner, "it just sort of…" An impatient growl from Cloud caused him to hurry up with his talking, "You just sort of sit really close and … I don't know… Cuddle. You know how that works right?"

"Um…"

"Oh _please_ Cloud, you must've cuddled before," said Riku exasperatedly. _Honestly_, what kind of person was he dating? "At least with your parents when you were little…" He eyed Cloud. Cloud shifted a little.

"I… Wasn't the most affectionate kid?" he offered weakly.

Riku rolled his eyes, "You're terrible. You know that?"

"Well sorry if I can't _cuddle_."

"Well," said Riku summing up the work ahead of him, "there's a first time for everything, now all you have to do is let me rest my head on your side like this," he slowly put his head to Cloud's side while gripping the blonde's shirt in a sort of pleading/affectionate/just-plain-freakin'-adorable way, "and then we both just sort of… shift."

"Shift?" asked Cloud with raised brows.

"Yeah, like, you know, move around a little in an affectionate way," said Riku. Hey, cut the guy some slack, he was trying to explain the concept of _cuddling_ to _Cloud_. Of all people.

"Okay then," said Cloud trying to do as Riku had instructed. But it just seemed so awkward to him. Why couldn't couple just sit still together? Where was the harm in that? Or was it just that they found _cuddling_ (of all things!) more fun than sitting still? Was a normal time on one's couch too much to ask?

It appeared so. For Riku was murmuring something (no doubt sugar-coated with love and affection) into Cloud's waist. His hands constantly gripping at different parts of Cloud's body. And Cloud had to admit he found it odd, but all of these hand grips were in highly UNARROUSING places.

So in the end, all of Riku's gripping and tugging was just plain affectionate? And was not meant in any way to get Cloud all… aroused and horny?

Cloud was so very confused. This whole concept was just too much for one distant and moody blonde to handle.

"Cloud?" Riku's voice was quiet. Maybe he was getting tired.

"Hm? What?" asked Cloud tearing his gaze from the TV to glance down at Riku's small figure curled up next to him. Riku looked at the couch with half-lidded, droopy eyes.

"You really suck at this," he said, his voice was kind of thick. Cloud chuckled and pushed some of Riku's hair out of his eyes.

"Aw… Is ickle Riku-kins all tuckered out?" asked Cloud jokingly.

"Shut up," snapped Riku, for he had always been sensitive about his age. His brief annoyance however did nothing to hide the now evident exhaustion that was showing through in his voice. His eyes were barely open and his breathing was beginning to slow more and more, gradually becoming steadier.

Cloud allowed himself a brief smile.

"You can head to bed if you want, you know," he said, "I'll join you in a little bit. Just as soon as this episode is over."

"No," said Riku stubbornly trying to hide how sleepy he clearly was, "I wanna stay here with you. I have to teach you how to snuggle down properly."

"Have it your way," said Cloud. He found it funny how stubborn Riku could be sometimes. Especially when he was too tired to even move.

Over the course of the next few minutes Cloud entertained himself by watching Riku struggle feebly to get Cloud moving. Finally after trying to nestle his head into Cloud's shoulder, his head drooped and his eyes fell shut. Once this had happened, his hands, which had both been wound tightly around Cloud's shirt, fell like dead weights and his body quickly went limp all over the couch and Cloud's lap.

Cloud accommodated for the switch in positions before refocusing his attention on the TV. Riku could be such a kid sometimes… Whenever he wanted something he always tried so hard. Only to end up wearing himself out.

_He really did want me to cuddle with him…_ thought Cloud, his expression softening upon seeing Riku's peaceful face. _I suppose I could practice a little bit while he's sleeping…_

Slowly, tentatively and awkwardly, Cloud began moving his arm around Riku's shoulder. Eventually, after much uncomfortable shifting he thought: _Oh screw this._ And proceeded to merely run his hands along Riku's head; brushing the hair out of the younger teen's eyes gently.

He paused however, when he noted how Riku had shuddered at once point. He looked down at Riku and curiously ran his hand over the same spot. Riku twitched.

_Aha…_

Cloud felt himself smirking, television forgotten, and pretty soon he was basically scratching that one spot on Riku's head. As soon as his fingers began running in a circular pattern over that spot Riku started twitching for a few moments until he fell back into a peaceful state. However this time there was a small smile on his lips that just wouldn't go away.

That was when it happened.

A low, humming sound began emitting from Riku's stomach area. Cloud blinked and looked down at Riku in shock. _Is he… purring? Like a cat? _And sure enough the sound continued, after a little bit there was no doubt in Cloud's mind that Riku was indeed purring contently like a pleased kitty cat.

Cloud's smirk grew. He was going to have a lot of fun with this new discovery.

OoOoOoO

The next morning Riku woke up next to Cloud in bed. He went through his usual morning routine. First he brushed his teeth and washed up and got ready for the day. Then he went into the kitchen and began making breakfast. Once the coffee was done he brought it over to Cloud and woke up the grumpy blonde seme.

"Wake up sleepy head," he called happily as he began poking Cloud in the back; his cheerfulness only deepening the elder's anger. Or so Riku thought. That is until Cloud rolled over and smiled (actually smiled!) at Riku.

"Hey there babe," said Cloud in a voice that mirrored Riku's in happiness. Riku nearly dropped Cloud's mug of coffee. Coffee that Cloud usually needed to wake up. Much less act joyful.

"I, uh…" Riku stammered as Cloud took the coffee from Riku's hands, which were now limp with astonishment, "Are-… Are you feeling okay Cloud?"

"Funny, you sound just like I did last night when you started up with all that snuffle bubby crap," mused Cloud absentmindedly. He looked at Riku out of the corner of his eye and grinned.

"What's so… funny? Why are you smiling like that?" asked Riku, now thoroughly confused by his boyfriend's behavior.

"Oh you'll see…" sang Cloud, the tone of his voice sending shivers up Riku's spine, "When we all get together at Leon's house today… You will see…"

And with that Cloud headed to the shower, all but cackling. Riku gulped. Maybe he was still seventeen but… Call him paranoid… But he really felt like it was time he got around to writing his will.

OoOoOoO

"Hey guys!"  
"Hi Leon," said Cloud as he and Riku stepped into their older friend's living room. Leon had a nice house. It was fairly normal sized but cozily furnished. Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa and Cid had already shown up, so it seemed Riku and Cloud were last again.

"Glad everyone could make it," said Leon, nodding at the couple, "it's been a while since we've all gotten together at the same time."

"Yeah," said Kairi nodding prettily, her hand delicately resting just above Sora's knee, "Hey Riku!" she said smiling her smile at the silver haired male, "I'm really sorry, but I forgot to bring that book you wanted to borrow from me today. I'll try and remember newt week when we meet at the café 'kay?"

"That's fine," said Riku, "I can wait."

"What book?" asked Aerith curiously putting the tips of her fingers together.

"_Amazing Grace_," said Riku automatically.

"I read that once," said Tifa, "it was good. I cried when Chris was killed."

Riku nodded, "His death didn't really sink in for me until I read the violin/flute duet that happened afterwards… THEN I cried."

"Yeah, that's how it worked for me too," said Kairi, nodding eagerly, "but I didn't cry because it was necessarily sad, y'know? It was more… bittersweet."

Tifa and Riku voiced their agreement before the entire group headed out to catch a movie before going out to dinner. It was just like one of their usual get-togethers. But then later on, when they'd all returned to Leon's house Riku said he had to go to the bathroom. Cloud smirked, it was time to test his theory.

"Alright guys, listen up," said Cloud, attracting all of their attention, "you'll never believe what I found out last night…"

"Is this going to totally embarrass Riku?" asked Kairi, holding up a hand and causing Cloud to pause.

"Oh yeah."

"Continue."

"Well," said Cloud thoughtfully, "I'm not quite sure yet… It might've just been some kinda fluke. But I'm going to test it out in front of all of you as soon as he gets back from the bathroom."

"Alright," said Tifa, rubbing her gloved hands together, greedy for more blackmail material.

"Hey guys," said Riku, walking down Leon's steps two at a time, "what are we going to do now?"

"I was thinking we could just slide a DVD in and talk while leaving it on in the background," said Cloud, "Leon's already got a good movie picked out."

"I do?" asked Leon, raising his eyebrows at Cloud.

Cloud bit his lip and sent a look at Leon that said quite clearly, _Sorry, it slipped._

Leon sent one back that said, _Fuck you._

But out loud he said, "Uh, yeah I do, it's uh," he began rummaging through his DVD case, "Here we go! It's uh…" his voice trailed off as he realized what movie he had randomly pulled out of his cabinet.

"_Legally Blonde_?" asked Tifa skeptically, "Gosh, Leon I didn't know you liked that stuff."

"Uh…"

"Whatever," shrugged Riku, not really caring that much as he slid onto the couch next to Cloud. Completely unaware of the looks getting passed around the room at his expense.

"Riku's so naïve," said Yuffie evilly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Riku, looking around at all of them worriedly, his conversation with Cloud that morning suddenly came rushing back to him, "Oh shit," he muttered, he looked at Cloud, clearly fearing for his life, "Cloud? What's going on?"

"Nothing Riku," said Cloud, sending a glare at Yuffie over Riku's shoulder, "we were just commenting on how ready you were to accept that we were watching _Legally Blonde_. That's all," then spotting Riku's doubtful look he added, "Honest."

"Okay…"

And with that the movie began. Every few seconds Sora, Kairi, Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith would fine their eyes drifting over to where Riku and Cloud sat. Obviously waiting to see what Cloud wanted to show them.

Finally, about fifteen minutes in Cloud stretched one of his arms out. Riku smiled, thinking Cloud was about to wrap his arm around his shoulder. He was surprised however, when he felt the warm weight of Cloud's hand resting on his head.

"Uh, Cloud?"

Everyone turned to look.

Cloud smiled, "What? I'm just putting my hand on your head."

Riku gave him a weird look but returned his attention to the movie in front of him. That was when it started. Cloud began scratching that same spot on Riku's head.

"Cloud what the heck are you doing?" asked Riku, trying to swat Cloud's hand away in vain. Cloud merely smiled and continued rubbing Riku's scalp in a rhythmic motion.

"Now everyone," said Cloud loudly, once again drawing everyone's attention over to him, "this is what I wanted to show you. You see, last night when Riku was sleeping I discovered something rather interesting about this particular spot on his head that I am currently scratching-

"Cloud wh-

"Observe."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, movie forgotten. After a while it became evident that yes there was in fact something going on with Riku. The silver haired teen was clearly fighting the urge to smile.

All in vain though for a few seconds later and the noise began.

"Is he purring?"

"Oh my God!"  
"Whoa! That's so cool!"  
"No way! Riku's a cat/human hybrid?!"  
That last comment was clearly Yuffie's.

"Sh-Shut up," stuttered Riku, clearly just as surprised as the rest of them.

"See?" said Cloud.

"This is brilliant!" said Yuffie, "Now whenever I'm having an argument with him all I have to do is scratch his head and he'll be putty!"

Yes it did seem that Riku was indeed turning into mush rather quickly. The purring was still going strong and he could no longer hide the small, content smile that was currently dancing across his lips. It wasn't long until he had to lean on Cloud for support and his eyes closed shut.

"Oh wow," said Sora, leaning in to study his friend's sleeping face, "Did he actually fall asleep?"

"I guess so," said Cloud. His hand was still scratching Riku's scalp and it didn't look like the purring would stop until he stopped scratching.

"Well Cloud," said Aerith, looking mildly amused by this whole thing, "I think you've discovered a very powerful weapon."

Cloud grinned.

"Yes I have."

**Author's Note:** Crappy ending, I know. So sue me then. Anyways, thanks to all who read! I certainly hope this cheered you up Koji! Please review people!

bliss


End file.
